All The Lessons We Learn
by intertwined-russian-roulette
Summary: Zero is finally able to meet the one person who can turn his life around, who shows him that all those false reactions can become real. As they fight with the hatred of their pasts they learn to really on what's truly important...each other. A/Z&K/Z Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a new story I hope you all enjoy it. Zero is working at a brothel and well... I guess the rest you will find out.

Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Lauguage, Explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but this story is mine! :D so please enjoy.

Beta'd by **Phaenilix **Who did an awesome job. So thank you!

* * *

Zero lounged on his bed eating the delectable fruit placed in front of him. Munching on them seductively as his client stood at the door, he could tell the man was nervous by the abused lip he was biting on. '_This must be his first time in a brothel. Poor guy looks like I'm going to eat him next. Well he must have paid a shitload to have me so I better show him a good time._'

Zero slowly slipped off the bed, letting his toes skim along the ground before gracefully leaping down. He stretched his arms above him, shaking his hips slightly as he walked towards the edgy man; letting the gentlemen have a full view of his rippling muscles and long fit body. He was sporting a thin pair of silk black boxers that contrasted nicely against his soft white skin, but he looked odd standing next to the man in the brown wrinkled suit. He let his arms fall slowly, as if worried any sudden movements would scare the newbie.

"What's your name?" his voice was sweet like honey but his violet eyes held a mischievous twinkle of amusement at the man's nervous state.

"Huh? Oh! A-right… Hanabusa. Aidou Hanabusa." He started at Zero as if he was the most mesmerizing sight he had ever seen.

"First name or last name?" Zero purred.

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to call you by your first or last name when I moan?" Zero dropped his tone to a more seductive one, walking slowly behind the man to let his breath tickle Hanabusa's ear as he pulled off the ugly brown jacket.

"Um… uh … A-A-Aidou."

A knock sounded at the door. Zero looked towards it, growling under his breath at the interruption.

He chuckled awkwardly at Aidou. "Why don't you lie on the bed? I will be there in a moment."

The man seemed happy to comply. Zero stomped towards the door swinging it open to glare at the intruder.

Kain stood at the door his orange hair messily scattered around his head looking as if he just woke up.

"Zero! Do you have a custom- oh you do. Listen, whatever you did last night made Rido super mad. He's out for vengeance. I just wanted to warn you before you have to talk to him…what did you do anyway?"

"Nothing, that guy last night looked so… argh I couldn't even think about getting it up for him." He hissed moving towards his friend and shutting the door slightly so his customer wouldn't hear.

"Zero, you know you can't choose your customers. Rido's the boss and whatever he says goes. You may be the best here but you know he won't stand for disobedience."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I always have to do what that fucker says. I say no to one guy and it's the end of the world."

Kain chuckled, giving Zero a goofy smirk and he put his arm around his childhood friend. He opened his mouth as if to comment but they heard the sound a throat being cleared in the distance and Zero push him slightly in a manner that told him he should leave as Zero slipped back inside the door.

Kain looked at the closed door for a moment hearing the muffled sound of Zero's voice and sighed. '_I can't wait to get out of this place. Once I get enough money I'll take Zero and we will never turn back contract or not enough is enough.'_

* * *

Zero purred biting his lip and he gracefully climbed on the bed stretching all four limbs and teasingly swaying his waist as he crawled towards the other figure in a cat-like fashion. Aidou had seemed to have gotten comfortable now in only his red boxers, smiling like a child on Christmas day. His blond hair swished slightly as he leaned back to take a full view of Zero. His confidence spiked along with his arousal as the silver haired teen got closer. Now there was no more talk about interruptions, only the sensual movements of Zero's body as he came nearer. When the smooth body got close enough Aidou reached towards the black boxers pulling him quickly on top and pushed his arousal towards Zeros own. His body arched of the bed and he gave a little cough to suppress his moan. '_I don't want to seem too eager. I know he's a professional but I don't want him to know he has this kind of effect on me.'_

He roughly grabbed at the skin of the plump ass he would soon be entering. Zero smiled teasingly, sucking at the neck he was given as he felt his boxers being yanked down to his knees. Toes came up soon after pulling the rest of the clothing off his body and he heard a soft swish as the material hit the floor. Aidou's hand tightened around Zero's wrist, stopping the teen from doing the same to him as he flipped them over quickly. He captured Zero's open and surprised mouth, lavishing it with a deep kiss.

He felt sparks coming from the soft lips below him and they went straight to his groin as he couldn't contain the moan from leaving this time. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth as they fought for dominance, his tongue circling Zero's own and dancing away mischievously. He felt himself soar as Zero's movements instantly matched his own. He pushed down feeling the hardened erection and ungracefully pulled off his own boxers, rushing in excitement of what was to come.

He grabbed the handcuffs on the bed side and snapped them around captured wrists, successfully chaining Zero to the bed. The teen squirmed below as if surprised by this turn of event and a blush creeped across his features, showing a false innocence in regards to the situation.

Hanabusa, however, did not stop to consider how many times Zero must have done this same routine, for if he had, he would have realized the blush must be forced. As number one in the brothel Zero was famous for his uncaring look, and people often fought for him to show any emotion at all. Yet this time his expressions seemed easy to portray, as if he were a true partner and this was his first time. Teasing Aidou as if to say 'you only get this opportunity once' and then you have to fight for these expressions. The blond ate up the act. He bit down hard along his hipbones and upper thighs leaving small cuts to mark Zeros skin as he gently licked over the blood. He ignored the erection; this was not for the teen's pleasure but his own. Instead he moved his body towards the silver hair and placed a knee on either side of the captured head.

Zero opened his mouth looking greedily at the member in front of him as it was thrust towards the awaiting mouth. As Aidou engulfed himself in the heat he threw his head back letting out a throaty moan and throwing his arms behind him, scratching at the perfectly fit stomach below, leaving little drops of blood in his wake. He pulled out of the delicious mouth and plunged back in, setting his own pace. He looked down to see his erection slip back in the mouth as he felt a tongue flick across his tip. His moan was almost a scream as he came; Zero expertly drinking him up closing his eyes and moaning slightly as if the taste was the most delicious in the world.

He wasted no time in moving off Zero and flipping him on his stomach. The handcuffs clanging as they were forced with the turn twisting at an uncomfortable angle. He noticed Zero's finger tips begin to purple and turned his head sideways to look at the teens face. Amethyst eyes seemed to catch this in his peripheral vision as he moved his head up to look behind himself and directly into blue eyes, the teasing smirk fluttering across his face once again as if to say 'that's all you got?.'

Aidou smirked back plunging a finger deep inside the ready ass presented in front of him as his lips came towards it. Leaving kisses along his dimples and a rough bite on a cheek. He took in Zero's form. Hand's chained in front of him and back arching to give more access to his full ass with his head thrown back in absolute need as that blush tinted his features once again.

Aidou wasted no more time as he parted the thin legs and shoved himself deep inside the form in front of him. He let out a moan as his once again hardened member hardened further due to the warm heat. Aidou realized that he would not be able to keep up this pace for long. Another moan erupted from the individual below him, Zero looking lost in the passion as their eyes met. Zero let out a long drawn-out moan, his voice seeming lost but pleasured and nervous as his lips moved of their own accord. "A-a-diouuuuu." The blond stopped.

"What would you like Zero?" He teased and pulled himself out slowly. Zero seemed at a loss for words at the feeling of the hard cock being pulled out as such a painstakingly slow pace, but when he removed himself entirely from the silver haired teen he heard a whimper. Zero's response was hushed but needy as he spoke.

"P-please, do that again. Over and over…" Aidou put himself at the hole pushing his erection slightly in but not giving the teen the pleasure of having it all the way in his body.

"Do what again?" Zero pushed his hips up to indicate his need and was punished by the total removal of Aidou's dick.

He whimpered again. "P-put it i-in me."

A large smile grew across the blonds face as he plunged back in making his thrusts long and forceful. He dug his nails into the hips below him hearing the soft mewls of his name between gasps of air. "_He's beautiful…_" He found himself captivated by the smooth form and let go of the hips to drag his nails along the spine, earning an arched back and a particularly long moan of his name.

His thrusts quickened as he dove deeper and Zero got louder, almost screaming as his untouched member was pumped by the man on top of him. Aidou pumped in time with his thrusts and came for the second time with a loud moan. Feeling Aidou push into his prostate one last time, Zero came hard as well. Aidou fell on top of the other teen, feeling the silver hair brush against his face. Zero smelt of strawberries even though the events they both partook in had left them sweaty and out of breath. He let all of his weight rest on the other teen, expecting him to hold him up, which Zero did without complaint. He didn't pull out and after a few moments he felt the teen below him slightly wiggling around as his erection began to harden once again. He breathlessly whispered in the others ear.

"Ready to go again?"

* * *

Sometimes customers only wanted sex. Sometimes they wanted more. Comfort was what some of his customers needed. They lusted for the fact that they could torture and injure the victim below them as they released their issues in a masochistic fashion towards Zero, but then would love the feeling of him caring for them, even though they did something horrible a moment ago. That was what was so special about this brothel and he could tell Aidou was no different from the rest of the clients here. Each session would get more violent and each aftermath would become more comforting for them… it was always the same.

Although his limbs ached from being slightly beaten and numb from the handcuffs that had cut off circulation some while ago, he still forced himself to reach towards the glass of wine. When the blue eyed teen sat up, he did the same; swinging his leg so the others were in between his own and sitting on the blonds lap. He clinked the glasses and forced a wide smirk to hide the grimace which wanted to be shown.

Zero hated his job but he was good at it. He knew he was. He could look right into any guy or girl's face and smile when all he wanted to do was seethe at their 'loving' expressions. He could blush or tear on command and he was always tight. He could force himself to stutter at the right times and cuddle, but it was all fake. He had no true feelings for these people and if he could get out of this business he would not give them a second glance. "'_P-please, do that again. Over and over…' how pathetic. I will never understand why people believe that bull."_

He wished he could leave but he didn't have much of a choice. He was a vampire and therefore would never be accepted into the hunter's society. His low level vampire status also ensured that he would not be respected in their society as well. He was a reject on both accounts and needed a pureblood's blood just to guarantee he would not turn into a mindless vampire. He was stuck here whether he liked it or not.

He tore his attention away from his thoughts and focused on the figure below him. They only had fifteen minutes left of their session and he hoped the vampire wouldn't request for a quickie. Blue eyes held his own as the soft lips came towards him. There kiss was deep but held a passion to it and when tongues were added the mixture. Well at least he guessed they did for Aidou because he felt nothing and was glad his body was slightly numb so he could pretend nothing had happened.

* * *

Rido sighed he would have to punish Zero for his defiance. He was unsure of what to do. '_He will be done with his client soon. If I beat him he might be out of commission for a while, even if I give him my blood …and one of our high paying customers are coming to see him tomorrow._'

He agitatedly scratched his head while leafing through the envelopes on his desk. One flashed by and he smiled, looking back at it. It was confirmation letter his nephew had sent about coming to visit and work for a few months.

His nephew had wanted to learn about business but none of his immediate family had any large businesses other than Rido. Kaname hated what business included though. Rido noticed how he never his disappointment he was about his uncle's operation. '_Spoiled brat. He's younger than me yet acts like he is so much better._'

This business had been his pleasure since he was young. His first real investment and because of Zero, it was the best brothel around. He had always been known for having the most unique … workers, and his clientele had away been individually suitable for the most famous and wealthy. He allowed more physical and painful devices to be used on his pets and the clients relished in the dominance they were allowed to inflict upon their temporary partners. Because of this, he couldn't have humans. They would become littered with scars and be rendered useless pretty quickly. He was proud to be thought of as one of the better places that would keep their client's personal information under lock and key. Zero was his most prized possession of the place, he was someone completely different and extravagant that would bring the attention of new clients. He was a vampire and hunter - a very rare treasure - and his violet eyes were stunning. The only problem was how much the teen hated company of any people and his often refusal of the clientele. It had taken him a long time to train Zero, although he learned the sexual aspect fast, the silver haired teen continued to be picky and refused to do long sessions where he would be with a client for an extended amount of time. His anger was out of control and if a client beat him too hard, sometimes he would fight back. It could be rough…

He smirked flicking the letter back and forth against his chin. Kaname would hate being forced to be shown the company by Zero and the silver haired teen would hate having to associate with the overly proud pureblood. This would be fun. He would keep Zero nervous for tonight and tell him this idea tomorrow. It wasn't like he could refuse either way.

* * *

_Flashback/ Dream_

Zero found himself running home. '_Dammit I got caught sleeping in class again and had to stay for another detention. If it wasn't for that hunter's training I wouldn't always be so tired, but that can't be helped.'_ As he ran through the cobbled streets, some part of his mind recalled that he had let his brother to go home all by himself. His poor twin would be unprotected from the angry prattles of the insane woman which they called a mother. Zero finally saw his home in view, the red door shone in the light, reminding him of the bloody scene he dreaded and had often grown accustom too. He stumbled slightly, his breath heavy from the exertion of the long run home. His legs felt like lead and he stumbled slightly. He opened the door slowly; afraid of what he would see, but what greeted him was silence. He recalled a time when his mother would come to the door, her pink dress flapping in the breeze as she greeted them holding them in her arms - but that was a thing of the past. He knew his father wouldn't be home. His father hated seeing them get hurt yet he did nothing to stop it. He slowly stepped forward, each creak of wood sounding as loud as nails scratching on a blackboard.

"Mother?" He called into the darkness. Silence followed. "Onii-san?" he called out again.

_SLAP_

The hit to his check made his face tingled as his small body was slightly thrown by the impact. The pale hand moved out of his peripheral vision.

"Don't use that word again. You have no brother." Her voice fumed in front of him and he looked towards the pursed lips and angry features.

His body calmed as he noticed her scratches. That seemed to be all along her arms. He forced his voice into a soothing tone, "Mother, how are you today?"

She smiled in delight, the red dress she wore spun around her as she danced away from her son. Zero noticed it was wet and feared what his mother had done to her son.

"Oh, I've had just a fantastic day." She moved in to the light and Zero could see the heavy bags under her eyes from the insomnia. "I went for a walk and picked up some fruit. I bought you your favorite, Zero! Mint chocolate ice cream!" she excitedly clapped her hands.

"Ah, thank you very much mother. You are always so kind." He bowed respectfully. "Now, I seem to need the use of our lavatories at the moment I will return shortly."

His mother had a slightly frightened look on her face and she slowly followed him on his trip to the bathroom.

Zero opened the door slightly scared of what he might find. The bright light shining through the open window and made the room look almost holy. His twin's head lay on the side of the tub; his raspy breaths came at a rapid pace. His hair, shirt and the surrounding area was soaked with water from the struggle he had put up as his mother had forced his head into the bath water.

"He was too weak to even resist. What a pathetic hunter." His mother's voice spat out from behind him.

Zero turned to her giving a feeble glare. Although he hated the pain his mother inflicted upon them, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings. She had the same face as the woman who had cared for them and loved them as children, it was her actions that were different now and he knew she couldn't help herself.

She looked at Zero's face and the anger left her leaving a sad expression on the mad woman's features. "Oh Zero, don't be mad at me please! I love you so much I can't stand for you to be mad." Tears came from her eyes as she dropped to the ground as if pushed by an impenetrable force. "It's his fault," she pointed at his twin, his dead, uncaring eyes staring back, "He's the reason why I have to do this. If he was only like you. Strong and unbreakable… then I wouldn't have to look at all those shameful faces… there always staring at me Zero! Make them stop! Make them stop!" She crawled to a corner pulling up her knees trying to get away from the invisible forms surrounding her.

"These need to stop, Mother. Ichiru is sick he can't have you doing this to him." He walked towards his brother, moving the wet tussles of silver hair from the identical face. A small smile grew on the younger's face as he looked at his brother. His voice was a whisper and hoarse in his throat, probably from the strained screams he had given earlier.

"I will be alright Zero, let her do what she wants to me…" His voice faded as Zero sat beside him pulling him into comforting arms. He spoke again, looking directly at their mother who was seething at having Zero hold the unwanted child so carefully. "As long as I have a home and a place in mother's heart I will allow her do anything she wants to me."

_End flashback/ Dream_

Zero awoke with a start, sitting up and breathing hard. Dreams of the past often plagued him during the night; reminding him of what he had left behind and what he had tried to save. He scratched his head absentmindedly and laid down, wiping the sweat from his brow. The door creaked open and a mop of orange hair peeked in.

"Am I too late?" Kain's voice spoke quietly, disturbing the silence of the room. His voice had lowered to a more sorrowful tone and he stepped in the room and walked slowly towards Zero's bed. Zero said nothing but turned on his side staring at the wall and shifting so there would be a larger space on one side of the bed.

"I'm sorry… I had a late client…"

Zero nodded his head in understanding as Kain slipped in.

"What was this one about?" He reached his arms around the silver form and hugged him close. They had been doing this routine since Zero had first come to the brothel when he was 13. It was 8 years later and they were still continuing the tradition.

"She was beating Ichiru, trying to drown him this time. I remember him telling her that he didn't care as long as she needed him. How could he not care? I never understood why he allowed that. I loved her just as much as he did but I would never let her to do that to me if I had been in his position. She tried to kill him… not just beat him. I-I just don't…" A sniffle escaped him and after all the practiced tears he often shed a rare real one slid down his cheek. Kain was instantly there to wipe it up and hold him close.

"Shhh, shhh…it's alright." They rocked slowly until the sniffling settled and they both became lost to the darkness, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I'm actually pretty busy right now so depending on reviews I will put the chapters up faster :) So please review if you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the story

Beta'd by Phaenilix who has been an awesome help :)

* * *

Kaname sat on the eloquent chair, its duplicate beside him. His back was straight against the sculpted wood, his elbows resting on the arm rests and his hands folded in his lap. His form was a look of elegance, one that had been passed down through the ages of pureblood hierarchy. His suit and every part of him screamed of his well brought up nature. He looked at the twin chair. Both equal in stature, yet the one next to him held a silver haired teen, his gaze uncaring as the boy flipped through a magazine. His leg hung off one arm rest as his other leg skimmed the floor, kicking the invisible dirt as his swung it back and forth. His arm rested on the top of the chair, holding the distorted form up and keeping it from toppling over. The torn white and black skinny jeans showed his long feminine legs but under the large fitting band tee-shirt one could still tell he had the muscular form of a full blooded hunter and grown male. He glared at the silver mop of ruffled hair. The clothing was less than adequate for meeting with any proper business owner. '_But Uncle Rido isn't a proper business owner now is he?'_

"Why must this _THING_ show me around Uncle?"

His uncle knowingly smiled, his grin harsh yet amused as he stared at the two opposites in front of him. "ZERO, is a very popular member of my community here Kaname. Who best to show you what I do than him? He has been with me so long that he knows both the business aspect as well as the ways to attract customers. I'm sure you two will grow to become great… '_Friends_'" He let out a small snicker as Zero's hands tightened on the edges of his magazine showing his aggravation even though he did not tear his eyes from the page.

"In fact I have even prepared a room right next to Zero for you, my dear nephew. You are staying the rest of the summer are you not? Maybe Zero can show you some of the customers we deal with and you two can learn to work together in order to satisfy them." The last sentence was said exasperatedly and Kaname knew Rido was making an innuendo of the business field to his particular business. Even if his uncle was serious he had no intention of assisting anyone; he glared harshly at his uncle.

"Hmph, well then let us get to it, shall we?" Kaname spoke grudgingly, looking over at the disrespectful teen who, after glancing towards the nodding Rido, swung his body from the chair landing softly on his feet and stretching his arms above his head. He looked down on Kaname before bursting into a large grin, his features were lavishing. Now that Kaname could see the full view of his body he could tell why this teen was a favorite. Not only was he an odd match of blood types, being both hunter and vampire, but his amethyst eyes made him impeccably beautiful, and despite the fact that he was a male Kaname could not help but gape at his unique looks.

"Let's go," Zero said, still smiling as they walked towards the door. Kaname examined him intensely; his eyes and body language did not show what his calm composure proposed. His hands were clenched, crinkling the magazine and his eyes did not smile with his features. As they walked out the door he decided to address the contradiction of expressions, "You don't have to fake your attitude because of me."

Zero looked shocked at those words but the expression left his face so fast that Kaname had to second guess if he had seen any change in expression at all. A dark smirk quickly graced Zeros features, growing as a look of hatred spread across his face, "You know, you're the only person who has even noticed that I fake my smiles. You're very observant aren't you?" He paused and when Kaname didn't answer he spoke once again. "But I was definitely not giving you any sort of niceties; I did some things I shouldn't have so I'm sucking up, dumbass. I mean since you're his nephew if you give me a good review I should get off totally scot free. You scratch my back I scratch yours sort of thing."

"Oh and how would I need you? There is nothing that you could offer me that could possibly interest me enough to give a decent review of you, never mind a good one." '_Silly vampire, you should do your research better and not just assume. Even if I were to applaud your efforts in front of Rido he would still not think any better of you … he has no kindness for me.'_

Zero turned his harsh grin showing off his pearly whites, "Nothing at all eh?" He stepped closer to the pureblood so they were facing each other. Kaname took a step back ready to defend himself but was shocked when Zero's features changed quickly once again to a more lustful gaze as his violet eyes tinted red and his fangs elongated moving to bite down on his lower lip sexually before a gust of Kaname's need could be sensed. His bloodlust for Zero becoming more eminent as the teen swayed his hips slightly, looking very comfortable in clothes that showed off his delicate body type. Kaname moved closer pulling the thin form of the pale body close. '_It's been so long since I have had real blood. The synthetic crap I've been digesting smells nowhere near this good. Wait! What am I thinking? I have more control than this.'_

Kaname moved to pull away, exerting a large amount of effort into doing such a small task but Zero, sensing his movements, stilled him once again by dragging a long finger up his chest and snuggling deeper into his warm arms. "Are you sure there is _nothing_ I can do?"

Kaname began struggling with himself as his body worked against him and his erection began to form. "I'm not gay…" he managed to mutter out but his voice was monotone and not convincing enough for his own ears never mind the professional before him.

Zero gave a small high chuckle making him seem as if he had a false sense of innocence, but his tone and words said otherwise, "You don't have to be gay. Haven't you ever heard about love not mattering whether you're male or female? It doesn't matter who you like, just that you have an attraction to them. Now Kaname, I have a feeling your tough-guy attitude needs some roughing around the edges… and a good fuck should do the trick."

Kaname looked into those violet eyes, ready to accept the offer presented to him, his pulsing erection and need for this teen's blood was all that mattered. He no longer cared about respect from the boy, deciding he would take that by different means, '_Yeah, by the form of violently pounding this overconfident teen into the bed.'_

But what he saw made his erection drop and his lust disappear. He saw the hatred in Zero's eyes, the fact that the silver haired teen was not willing was definitely a turn off. '_Why does he do this job if he obviously does not want to have sex with people? Or maybe it's just men… no he said that male or female did not matter… perhaps it's just me?'_

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as Zeros eyebrows furrowed, showing a confused expression. The teen he held in his arms had obviously noticed a change in mood and wondered what had happened that had suddenly forced it to come along. Kaname pushed him away making the other teen stumble slightly at the sudden force backwards. "I don't want you. Isn't that obvious?" Kaname harshly spat at the young prostitute in front of him.

Zero's look of shock turned quickly to one of anger, like a spoiled child would if they did not get their way. "You wanted to. I could tell… what changed?"

Kaname shrugged him off, walking in the direction they had previously began in and turning fully away from the boy so he could not see what Kaname was_ fixing_. "Hmph, I'm not into having sex with the unwilling. You don't want to have sex with me; I don't want to do it with you… I don't see the problem you seem to be having with this situation."

Zero grabbed him roughly by the arm yanking him towards himself. "How the fuck are you reading me like this!"

"You're pretty easy to read, it's actually quite pathetic. I'm surprised your customers haven't noticed before."

"Oh and you think it's _so_ easy to do what I do every day! To live like... like THIS. You're not better than me Kaname you were just given a choice_!_" the angry teen shouted, frustrated and insecure about the only abilities he had learned to master after years of experience. "_If I don't have this I'm nothing!"_

Kaname looked him over and then crushed their lips together. The kiss was filled with a strong emotion but it wasn't love or passion… it was pure surging anger. The kiss ended fast with the slight smack of lips as the brunette pulled away, his bangs falling across his face. Their proximity was still close and their deep breaths intermingled. The air surrounding them grew heavy from the tension as they glared deeply into each other's eyes. "That was real feeling _Zero_, that's what it takes to have a 'good fuck' or anything special really. How can you expect to amount to anything if you don't even know how to feel? Feelings are the only things that make stuff good…"

He was cut off as Zero roughly grabbed on to the dark brown tussles, yanking them forwards and muffling the shout of pain with another rough kiss. This time they made it last as Kaname clamped his fangs on the lip below, pulling it towards him but not biting through the soft flesh. A pink muscle swiftly came into play with his tongue as they danced for dominance - hands grabbing at every piece of flesh they could find. Zero hadn't felt such a sensation for a long time; his life being filled with regrets and hatred towards himself. He had never expressed an emotion in such a raw hungry way and he lusted for the next nip of Kaname's fangs or brush of the soft tongue. He was shocked when he felt his own erection beginning to form due to their heated dance. Usually he had to force it up but for once he was trying to force it down so the prideful pureblood wouldn't notice he was actually bothered by the sight of him.

Kaname moved away once again, standing up straight before the breathless teen looking down on him in a condescending manner, "Aren't emotions fun?"

He poked at Zero's erection, trailing his brown eyes along the other's form. "Unfortunately, like I said, I'm not interested. Especially in a whore that can't even fake his emotions properly. I like my partners to be gasping for breath under me unable to speak and dazed by _true_ emotions. Hatred is a start but just because you can kiss with it doesn't mean you can do the same with everything else. You're too inexperienced in the ways of emotion to be with me."

Zero felt his pride leave him in a gust. His body growing cold as he felt the feeling of failure set in. '_How does he know all this! Nobody has ever noticed before. What will I do if I'm not even good at this?'_ He now had nothing. He felt his stomach churn as all of his confidence left him. He watched the form of his demise begin to walk away, his body suffered, crushed as if a weight was compressing him, pushing him down and he had no where left to turn. '_An inexperience pureblood, who has obviously has not had many partners just said I wasn't good enough! I'll show him!'_

"I'll prove you wrong! I will show you I can do anything with just as much emotion as anyone you have ever been with, and I will do it better!" He screamed loud enough for the brunette to hear.

The brunette stopped, not turning around so Zero would be able to see the smile that graced his features; the smile of someone who had won, "How are you expecting to prove that? You can't just randomly wish an emotion to happen; you have to learn how to feel it. When you take so many years pushing your emotions down, they can take a long time coming back up to the surface. Plus, didn't I say that I refuse to lay with whores?"

Zero ignored the last part while holding back the glare he desperately wanted to show. "You can teach me! I'm a fast learner! At the end of the week we can 'test' my skill, and then you can see that I'm good enough."

Kaname chuckled. He often blew people off of their feet with something as simple as a kiss, yet never thought about them again, but something about this silver haired teen made him want to know more - made him want to … test … Zero until he was squirming underneath him ready for release. "What will I get out of this?"

Zero didn't hold back his glare this time. He seethed at the brunette in front of him, '_I just offered to give himself to the man as payment for the lessons and he is still asking for more! Opening myself up to emotions is dangerous, especially in my line of profession anyway! I shouldn't have to go out of my way to prove myself to any customer much less such an arrogant one. Why am I working so hard for him?' _Instead he said_, _"I'm very expensive Kaname. With or without emotions people believe it to be real. I spent a long time hiding them for a reason and just because you think I should show them doesn't mean its safe in this work environment. One way or another it is not necessary. I am giving you a full exchange so that I can learn to show emotions at times. It's a fair trade, take it or leave it."

There were several moments of silence before Kaname nodded. "Come to my room tomorrow then, and you don't need to show me where it is tonight, Rido already has. Goodnight Zero." He turned away and walked towards his room.

Kaname quickly walked to his room and closed the door behind, him locking it and making sure it was secure before leaning on it and opening his dress pants. His purple erection was pulsing angrily at him and he was glad he had the common sense to tuck it into the waistband of his pants before the heated kiss so Zero couldn't see his own problem. His plan wouldn't have worked if the silver haired teen notices the bulging member. He couldn't believe Zero had actually asked for lessons in emotions and was giddy at the thought of being able to lay with the truly beautiful teen. One emotion a week and he would be here for two months. That was eight emotions he got to choose. He roughly grabbed his erecting, slumping further against the door.

Picturing the rough kiss, he imagined the feel of Zero's own soft hands moving up and down his length in the same rough way he was asserting pressure upon it. He imagined what his moan of lust would sound like and pumped harder, fully falling to the floor, his back leaning against the cold wood. He pictured how Zero would bite his lip, and the exquisite smell of mixed blood that didn't suit such a low level vampire. Kaname arched his back off the ground as if trying to get closer to the hand that was his own. He pictures the subtle tongue which had previously danced against his own flicking across the tip of his cock before dipping in the slit and submerging the entire penis into the warm mouth as blood red lips greedily took him down all the way to the base and…

He came… moaning loudly, shocked by how fast it happened.

Suddenly he heard soft familiar laughter from the wall to his right. Then a voice spoke out, "So emotionless me does turn you on then… go figure."

Kaname's mouth was open and he was glad there was a wall between him and the recent figure of his affection because he was blushing madly from the embarrassment of the situation. He placed his palm in his hand knowing that tomorrow Zero would not come for the "lessons" since he had obviously lied about the situation. '_Damn' _He pushed his head back up against the wall sighing and was glad that Zero did not speak again.

It was mid afternoon and Kaname awoke with a start hearing moaning from the room next door… Zero's room. '_It must be a customer… But he sounds like he's in so much pain. Rido did say they did that sort of stuff here but…'_

Then he heard the voice of a kind man, he could tell by the worried tone, his heart fluttered suddenly worried that Zero might have a lover, '_Why should it matter to me? It's not like I am interested in him or anything. It's just a fun toy to play with while I am here. Maybe that's why he wanted lessons on emotions… so he can show his true emotions to his boyfriend…'_

He stopped his train of thought, focusing on the voices in the other room.

"Aghuhhh"

"Zero! WAKEY, WAKEY! You're having a bad dream. Come on move over, it's freezing out here! Why do you always have to turn the thermostat so low?"

"Agrrrrh…mmhmmmph."

"Zero you're not awake yet? Come on? Wake up!"

_Memory/ dream_

_The room was dark, lit by a single light blinking in the center. During the daylight it would hold almost a domestic innocence to it; looking like a normal family home. But if one were to look closer they would notice the dust that layered the room, the home having not been cleaned since the disease took over his mother._

"_He has to go. He can no longer stay here and you know it. It is a disappointment to the family to have such a weak child."_

"_Please darling, the hunters association understands. It's no b-"_

"_They don't! They pity us! I can see it in their eyes the way they look at Ichiru. He will never be like his brother. We have two children they look identical. It's as if one would have never left." The woman tried to convince her husband. _

"_Yes, but we will kn-" _

"_I can't take the stares of disappointment anymore! Don't you love me? Do you not want to see me happy? As long as Zero's around we have no need for Ichiru." The woman interrupted the man once again, clutching on to his shirt. Her eyes were wild and desperate, her mind was set. _

_She had gone mad long ago; years of her fragile soul being forced to kill for the hunters association had condemned her to this fate. The man should have gotten her help, should have sent her away from their boys, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He knew her influence had caused him to do uncharacteristic and __deleterious things in the past, but he continued to insist she stayed in their lives. He would do anything to make her happy, and he knew his sons agreed. She would often abuse them but they would take the pain and smile caringly at her, taking care of her wounds before their own. He would give up his own son if that would make her happy and he knew his attempts to argue with the fanatical lady were futile. _

_He sighed nodding his head in agreement, allowing her to have her way. By this time tomorrow Ichiru would be gone._

_A quiet gasp came from the other side of the room, but was unheard by the conversing adults. Soft tussles of silver hair poked out from beneath the desk. Zero was shocked by his father's words. He loved his mother as much as his father but, as the stronger child, his mother had always told him to protect his younger brother. Now that she had changed, the situation should be no different. How dare his father agree to the abandonment of his own son? _

_He clutched his body in sadness, unable to accept the decision he had recently overheard before scurrying away from the adults and towards his room. _

_He pulled some of his clothing into a bag. Some t-shirts, jeans, warm sweaters, his hunter's gun, some pictures of his family, and a small purple piglet that rattled with change was loaded into the bag which he dropped out the window, hearing the piggy bank shatter upon impact._

_The twelve year old looked at his twin one last time. The brother he truly adored and would do anything for, placing a kiss on the pale forehead he whispered into the boy's ear._

"_If I leave they won't send you away. You need them more then I do so you can get big and strong Ichiru. I love you." He tiptoed down the stairs thankful his parents had already retired to bed. He stepped out of the home, giving one last look to the Kiryuu residence before turning on his heel and running away._

_***End dream/ memory**_

"Zero you're not awake yet? Come on? Wake up!"

"Kain?" a tired voice spoke up from the darkness of the bed.

"Yeah shove over, what happened this time?" Kain's orange tussles were pulled back by his hand as if he was suffering from stress. He yanked on it slightly, making the long locks stand straight up before hopping under the covers with Zero.

"It was the one about the last day I was at home… right before I left… Do you think Ichiru is okay?" Zero snuggled into the warm body beside him; these were the only times Kain ever saw any emotion on the younger teen's face.

"Yeah don't worry, from what you tell me he sounds like a tough kid… but you know you could always go look for yourself. Why don't you go back home see your brother at least?" His heart throbbed for the other teen, as he played with the tips of the silver hair, twisting it around his finger. Zero was always so strong but inside, in the middle of the night when the dreams rendered him useless and his only thoughts were of home, he was an image of true innocence. He needed protection and kind words with loving hands to hold him close.

"No! They could never see me as I am now. I'm a vampire! Even Ichiru would surely hate me if he knew the truth."Zero pulled away from the body beside him. His hair being slightly yanked as it ripped out of Kain's fingers. He had a look of horror and sadness on his face, disbelieving that Kain had been serious about suggesting a visit home. The orange haired vampire should have known better.

"What if you just see them?" Kain asked softly, pulling Zero back towards him with a soft smile. Zero tucked his face into the muscles of his large chest hiding his features from the other's worried gaze.

"...

Because I don't think I would ever want to leave them again…"

* * *

Hey this is my next chapter and I hope everyone likes it. :)

So I'm doing this sort of question and answer or just interesting comment thing on review's. They can sometimes give hints but I just sorta think the story up on the spur of the moment sorta thing so it's not always accurate but meh..

**simply anonymous:** It's interesting that you should bring that up. I actually didn't think about it when I was writing this story but yeah Aidou and Kain are cousins. I actually will make a reason for that; which should hold a decently big part in the story line. So thanks for the reminder.

**TwistedFate108**: (By the way I love how your name rhymes!) Hmmm.. how many chapters? Um I dono... I always plan on just doing 9 but then people bring up things in reviews that they think I meant or good ideas for what will happen and 9 turns into just one more and then just 2 more until I end up knowing what I want to happen for many chapters in advance. However I have decided that none of my stories will be over 22 chapters. I don't think I have the determination to go more than that unfortunately :(

**LunaRina:** I love how I can say 'iceblue eyes' instead of always brown or purple its always nice to have a change of pace, hahaha I just kind of see him as an obsessive bad guy hahaha ... ahhh poor Aidou. I know he's not but it's just way too much fun.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up. I actually had it finished and betad for a week and just didn't put it up :( sorry guys I hope you still enjoy the story and I'll try to put the next chapter up sooner. Oh and if any of you guys read my jailbait story I'm going to need a beta Moonstar is going to be busy really soon and I don't wanna keep bothering her. If anyone is interested let me know.

Anyways I would like to thank Phaenilix for betaing this chapter shes done a great job :D

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chapter.

* * *

"Argh, I can't believe Rido is making me run errands for him." The Kuran scratched his head and sighed in defeat, he had waited for Zero to come for a few hours before giving up and wandering around. '_After Zero heard me in that compromising position he finally realized the truth… no lessons, no fun. Now, on top of all that my dearest uncle is using me as his errand boy - how humiliating.' _

The elevator binged, opening its doors as the pureblood entered. He had already delivered the package his uncle asked him to retrieve and had learned that the selfish man expected him to do this job daily. He sighed again, yanking at his hair and forcing the anger down.

'_I'm a pureblood, calm down. I can_'_t allow people to see me like this.'_ Taking a deep breath he relaxed his demeanor, leaving a very formal look in place. As the door to his floor opened, he heard a scream of pain, '_That sounds like Zero.' _He raced towards the sound, running through the long hallway of door. Hearing some thumping from one in particular, he threw it open and gasped at the sight he saw.

Zero wrists and ankles were bound, cut raw from the chaffing of the handcuffs. He was naked on the floor his legs spread as wide as they could be, despite the pain that must have caused with the rough handcuffs, and his head lying sideways with his hands below is stomach bracing himself for the onslaught of what was to come. A toy was in his hand slick from previous penetration and a man sat in a chair by the door calmly looking at his paid pet. Zero's mouth was open in shock at the intrusion and he was unsure of what to do or how his customer would react, he braced himself.

Kaname stood by the door unmoving and frozen, '_Zero looks so appetizing…'_ But he quickly shook that thought out of his head as he turned his attention towards the dark haired man, momentarily forgetting Zero's chosen profession.

"What are you doing?" The pureblood practically screamed acting uncharacteristically like a jealous boyfriend.

Zero was about to move and speak in order to defend his client and save the job, ready to kick the brunette out. But his client hushed him shaking his head at Zero causing the silver haired teen to instantly quiet down and remember his place. He looked towards the teen smiling slightly as Kaname took him in He was defiantly a tough man, his hair was wavy and cascaded down to his shoulders it looked light and gentile to the touch contradicting his harsh features as his smile meticulously began to grow he held a devious air to him.

"The question should be what are YOU doing?" His voice was calm as he slowly rose from the throne-like chair. His eyes looked at the pureblood humorously but his stands pegged him for a man who could attack at a moment's notice and he cocked his head to the side as if daring the brunette to try him.

Kaname took a deep breath forcing himself to relax and returning to his normal proper conforming expressions, finally recalling his environment and realizing what was happening. "I heard a scream-" He began with a stern expression on his face demanding an explanation.

"Ahh yes, Zero was having a little trouble with his new toy." Kaname looked at the large purple dildo clutched in Zero's cuffed hands as the silver haired teen blushed feverously and kept his eyes towards the ground. The human continued, "But now since you have interrupted our poor little silver haired friend will have to be punished." The man clicked his tongue against his teeth and pulled out a small pocket knife. He trailed the sharp steel along Zero's spine and towards his neck leaving a shallow cut on the sensitive skin, causing the teen to close his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

'_I know this man is not in this for fun. He is a hunter and absolutely hates vampires. He's never one to want any care he only wants to cause pain. He only chooses me because I'm a descendent of hunters and after every session he gets to tell me how I should destroy myself because of the abomination that I am. Because a hunters role is to kill vampires and know that I am one of them it is my duty to die as well, that it is a disgust to have a hunter join the side of vampires._' Zero expected the violence from him, he felt no care towards it, and he believed he deserved every minute of it but Kaname watching was an absolute humiliation. Zero turned his head away from the purebloods frightened eyes.

Kaname looked at him in shock, "Wait! No, is that really necessary, it was my fault for interrupting not Zero's."

"Hmm that is true. Well alright then." The man smiled noticing Zero's expression towards the unsure pureblood and realized instantly that this was a perfect chance for some torture of a different kind. He trailed his fingers against the stubbles on his chin as if he was thinking, then, stepping towards the pureblood taking in his scent, he spoke, "Why don't you help him and we will call it fair." He walked over to the wide eyed silver haired teen and yanked the purple piece of plastic from his hand. Walking up to Kaname he placed the object in his palm.

"Get to it, then." He sat back in his chair chuckling to himself.

Kaname unsurely walked towards Zero, "Your clothes need to be off first." The voice behind him said, and he complied, humiliated by the events. The pureblood was tossed into this world so quickly he didn't have a chance to kick and scream or even think. He removed every article of clothing and bent near the form of his affection. '_This was not how it was suppose to be Zero, I'm so sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me.'_ He silently wished Zero could read his mind and he closed his eyes not wanting this to happen.

"You don't have to do this…" Zero spoke softly his amethyst eyes looking directly into newly opened crimson ones.

The man behind them ruined their moment with a loud shout, "Don't be wasting my time boys or I may have to punish you both. If you don't want to do this pureblood you don't have to, just walk out of here and Zero's body will be mine. Don't even think about coming back if you do though. No matter what you hear…"

Kaname suppressed a growl of anger and thrust the toy roughly into Zero, to show the man that he was serious about his choice. Whereas, the poor teen barley swallowed a scream from the surprise intrusion, his face pushing farther into the wood. Kaname gave him an apologetic look before continuing the torture. The brunette knew the toy would be much too large for the teen below him to be enjoying much of the intrusion without proper preparation and he began pointing the toy in different ways trying to find the spot that would make Zero see stars. He had never done this to a man before but it seemed to make scene since girls had a g-spot, and he had heard that men had their own sensitive area. After a few moments a small gasp and further arch of the back told Kaname he found it and he pounded the implement harder in that one area, being sure to thoroughly abuse the prostate and keep Zero's attention away from the stretched out walls. He began to get lost in his own word, his only focus being Zero and the slight blush that dusted his cheeks.

Zero wanted to scream and push the pureblood away. He was embarrassed and humiliated by the events taking place. The pureblood was pushing the large toy into him and a small smile grew across the purebloods features as he gazed at the abused hole and then back towards amethyst eyes. The ex-human began to blush - a true blush that shocked him to the core. He felt his cheeks heat up in a rush and the compromising position that Kaname was carefully examining made his breath hitch. Zero moaned again when another hit was made to his prostate and he began to shake from the pleasure as his erection began to weep on the floor. As they both got more excited by the events taking place already forgetting the man behind silently watching.

It was then Kaname was wretched from behind him. Finding himself sprawled on the floor beside Zero his own erection standing proud between his legs. The older man was now behind Zero as he tore out the toy with a pop and place himself at the budding hole. Zero looked directly into Kaname's eyes as the pureblood watched on fearfully. The silver haired teen knew what Kaname would be thinking, '_He must think I'm disgusting for this. He said he hated whores and now he has to watch me work.'_

Zero focused on those crimson eyes pushed everything he felt towards the brunette and numbed his body feeling the familiar pumping between his legs and ignoring the sensation. He forced himself to moan at the proper intervals and scream when he felt it was needed, but truthfully he just waited until the pounding would cease so he could apologize and wished that this experience could be erased from the purebloods mind. He felt the warm cum run into his body and moaned out a mumbled name hoping it was the right one, or at the very least, the man behind him didn't hear it.

"T-TOGGGGAAAA" Zero could tell he spoke the right one by the grunt of approval from behind and forced himself to cum as well although he felt no need to, years of practiced allowed him to do so easily and without any touch at all. Most men wanted to know they could make their partner cum with just the sheer force of their pulsing so it was something Zero learned quickly.

The gentleman slumped onto Zero petting his silver locks and moved towards his ear whispering the barely audible words witch chilled the teen to his very core, "We will save our usual ending conversation for next time when your lover isn't here." Toga then placed his head on the ex-hunters spine tickling his back with the softness of his long waves. Zero could tell he was staring at Kaname because the purebloods mouth slammed closed and although he was nude, his posture returned to his normal, confident, demeaning state. He felt the rumble of the man's booming voice above him and flinched at the words he spoke to Kaname. "I still have some more time, and you're not finished. Why don't I give you my minutes? You should definitely appreciate them, he is expensive and you did interrupt me."

Yagari then got off Zero and pulled up his pants and fixing his long brown trench coat that made his shoulders more prominent and his demeanor more fearsome. His shirt wasn't even wrinkled despite the rough uncaring way he took the ex-hunter. He walked towards the door looking back momentarily and smiling at Zero although the smile did not reach his eyes and the fakeness of his care shone through like a beacon. "I'll be back to see soon, you boys have fun."

Zero began to move from his position on the floor releasing the tension in his sore muscles. He risked a look at the shocked pureblood whose face was now contorted with anger, before looking quickly away. He shakily got up turning and shuffling as quietly as possible towards the table that held the hidden key.

Kaname was suddenly in front of him stopping him, the rage rolling off of him in waves. "He was such an… an ass!" The pureblood bellowed darkly, Zero gave him a small grimace and tried to move around him since the brunette was blocking his destination.

"Don't you have anything to say, Zero?" The malice was clear in his voice and the silver haired teen knew what the pureblood wanted for him. '_He wants me to say I hate this job. That I hate dealing with freaks like that. That I'm sorry for putting him through that…'_

Zero knew what Kaname wanted. He knew those were his true feelings. God, he wished for once he didn't have to be stubborn and that he could speak his mind. He desperately wanted the pureblood to know the truth, to know he wasn't empty and he opened his mouth letting the true words flow through him - but they never made it to his lips,

"You shouldn't have come in here. You could have ruined the job, you're lucky my client found you interesting." He made sure each word was laced with hatred and spoke darkly as he furrowed his brows to glare at the pureblood underneath his silver bangs.

He watched as those crimson eyes grew and a flash of pain spread across the pureblood's face, followed by pure anger. "So you like that sort of thing. You want people to treat you like that! Fine, Zero. He gave you to me for the rest of your time so let's go. Why don't you show me what's so special about this job."

Zero narrowed his eyes and began to move away but the pureblood caught him pushing him on the bed. The constriction and sheer force of the push making Zero take a few steps back and turn his body to protect himself in case he fell before the bed caught him. He toppled face first into the satin sheets as the soft thin fabric flew up in a puff around his body. His chest was on the bed but his legs and hind side were not, giving the impression he was offering himself to the pureblood. Kaname grabbed his constricted arm once again turning the teen harshly towards him making the covers fly up slightly once more.

"I don't want the part of you that, that _man_ touched." His voice held such disgust as he spat those words at Zero before yanking up the arm so the teen would be laying further up on the bed and barked the command, "On your knees."

Zero scrambled to do what he was told. Not only was it difficult and painful for him to move but the sheer shock of Kaname's commanding voice forced him to do as he said. His hesitant movements were not enough for the angered man and Kaname roughly grabbed him by the hair pulling him up and into the position he wanted. It was then that Zero snapped out of his haze and glared at the pureblood forcing a dark smirk to form upon his features as he spoke,

"So is this the first lesson Ka-na-me. Anger, you said right? This is an emotion I'm used to." He made sure his tone was playful and uncaring, just like he would act with any other customer if they were treating him this way; he carefully spoke every syllable of the purebloods name.

The anger left the brunettes face and a soft smile took its place as he examined the pools of emotion in amethyst eyes, "I saw how you acted when he took you. You seemed to tune out every sensation. Why was it different with me?"

When Zero stayed silent and turned his gaze away, the anger began to return to Kaname, "This time feel the anger see how different it is. That's the first lesson." Kaname then kissed him roughly, like that first kiss that had left the silver haired teen breathless and confused.

The pureblood let the anger surge threw him again. He felt the anger for his uncle and how the man liked to control him, for the man that had taken Zero so rough and uncaringly, for Zero who acted like he didn't care. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, coaxing his out before giving a hard bite and tasting Zero blood. Before the teen could complain the brunette yanked him away and forced the mouth to engulf him.

"Bite and I'll seriously hurt you." His voice was dark and very serious as Kaname kept up the rough thrusting into the surprised mouth.

Zero began to get the pace, his gag reflex being forced to tolerate the abuse as he did what Kaname told him to. He focused on the rage. He felt it in Kaname's every being, running off of him in waves. He felt the rage seep into his skin and it made him _WANT_ to make the pain and anger go away. He started moving himself in the same rough way Kaname had, allowing his tongue to spin around the penis and suck on the tip. He felt as the anger turned into pleasure and watch Kaname's as the thought of the lesson began to fade from his teacher's eyes.

The brunette flung his head back and Zero could feel his pulsing member on his tongue. He could tell his new teacher was about to cum and smile softly to himself, excited by the thought that he was the reason this beautiful vampire was so turned on. He moved his hand to his own erection, even though it was not proper for him to pleasure himself especially because Kaname was doing this on someone else's paid time so the rules still should apply, but he didn't care his erection was very painful for the 1st time. Even though he had recently just released the pride he felt for making the brunette's anger turn into pleasure, and the sexy expressions said vampire was giving make him pulse with need he had never experienced. The ex-hunter grabbed himself roughly only to be batted away by cool hands, he growled under his breath but complied and gasped in shock when Kaname grabbed his member pumping it at the same speed of Zero's deep-throating.

Zero made sure to put his best work into it as he continued his oral ministration's sucking on the tip feverishly before taking the whole member into his mouth and pressing his lips hard against the base. Kaname looked unable to talk or feel anything other then the intese pleasure as his body squirmed slightly wanting more and more of the loving mouth above. Yet the pureblood continued to focus on Zero's own problem witch shocked the silver haired teen. Despite the obvious pleasure he continued to pound his soft manicured hand roughly up and down Zero's cock threatening to pull out his very essence with every tug.

They released in union, with Zero swallowing every bit of Kaname's essence expertly while relishing in the waves of his own orgasm. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then Kaname opened his mouth to speak.

Whatever he had to say was not heard by Zero because a knock at the door interrupted them. "Heya Zero, your next client is gonna be here in thirty minutes. I left some blood in your room so you can heal up a bit before he comes up. You gotta shower still so hurry up."

It was Kain, the hotheaded teen knew better then to open the door after Zero was with a client. The state the silver haired teen was often left in would anger him too much, resulting in an outcome that would make life difficult for everyone. Instead Zero called out to him to let him know everything was okay and the carrot head left.

Zero leaned his head on Kaname's thigh, listening as the footsteps went out of range, as soon as they did the pureblood got up quickly and dressed.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked while struggling slightly trying to get off the bed while still being cuffed.

"Out." Was the only information Kaname gave and he said it harshly while doing up the rest of his buttons. Zero could already see the regret shining off of him and he sighed frustratedly wishing he had hands free so he could pull back his hair. The pureblood swung the door open and began walking out of it leaving the other boy behind. But then, Kaname stopped looking at Zero and for a moment the silver haired teen though he would come back. He shot Kaname a tired and confused look as he struggled in the wrinkled sheets to get off the bed and talk to the pureblood. Kaname just walked to the table the silver haired teen tried to get to before and rummaged through the desk lifting up a few of the cups on top he grabbed the key, tossing it in Zero's direction, and speaking over his shoulder as he left. "Have fun with your next customer. You were right. They defiantly will enjoy you."

* * *

Kain sighed, ruffling his hair. He had just talked to his cousin… again. The bubbling blond seemed to have developed some feelings for Zero. He had tried to explain to him that these things couldn't happen. That Zero belonged to Rido, but of course the boy wouldn't listen. His cousin had offered to help though, to help both he and Zero escape.

As a noble, Aidou would be shunned for doing this and going against a pureblood was the worst crime a Nobel could commit. Kain wanted desperately to protect him from that, but he also wanted out of this hell and safety for Zero. The only problem was they would still need a pureblood to keep him from turning into a leave E zombie-like vampire, and it wasn't like many purebloods were willing to offer themselves up for the job.

He let his orange locks fall in front of his eyes, '_What to do…'_

He let his mind drift back to the past, and he allowed himself to remember the flashbacks, one of the few happy moments in his life that he was able to happily recall and experience, although it pained him to remember such events, knowing that they could never happen again.

_He was sitting at home with his family, a young prestigious boy of such a high noble class. He gazed to his right, seeing the young girl of most admirable beauty, her ravishing silver hair the same colour of Zero's own. She smiled at him and danced away, swinging her small hips slightly and teasing him with her thin finger, drawing him closer to her sweet delightful smell of sea breeze. _

_He ran after her, being so young that he didn't care of the results, and had no care of leaving the property his parents insisted he stayed on. He ran towards her, catching the delicate waist. Her hair flew back with the breeze and he felt its softness caress his face. He pulled her towards himself burying his nose into her shoulder and smelling the noble blood that pumped beneath her veins. _

_She giggled softly, turning her head towards him, 'You caught me.' _

_A large smile spread across her face and she turned in his arms, holding his cheek against the palm of her hand. 'You deserve a prize for that.'_

_He voice was soft and charismatic and she innocently kissed his lips, their soft plump feel pushing against his own before she pulled away and took off running again._

_He was stunned, incapacitated, and she turned around glancing back at him with her soft laughter filling the surrounding area. She ran through the fields of flowers and he took off after her, a smile of his own settled on his face as he watch the buoyancy of formal skirts flare in her wake. _

Maybe that's why he cared for Zero so much, he was so much like her, the same hair and scent and true innocence that would replay in his mind until he went mad from the need for her. Of course he could never have her. Not like how he was now. A whore could never hope to be with someone of noble blood, he was torn from that name and left on the streets to fend for himself…

* * *

Zero was lying on his bed nursing a package of blood, his last client had been a difficult one to say the least, and he forced down another gulp of the cool substance, feeling it instantly react to his body to make the soreness ease slightly.

He heard the slam of a door and knew Kaname must have returned. He took another gulp and tried not to think of the angry pureblood, in fact he tried to not think at all. It was silent for a while and then he sighed, gulping down the rest of his drink as he sat up against the bed post.

He heard a soft knock on his wall and then a louder bang which sounded like a head hitting it. "Zero, are you there?"

A quiet voice spoke and Zero replied with a soft smile, glad the brunette was in a calmer state, "Yes."

Kaname's voice seemed to soften even more and there was a pause as if the pureblood was thinking of what he should say before he spoke again, "Why are the walls so paper thin?"

The brunette's thoughts were obviously not on the state of the walls but Zero figured he just didn't know how to say what he really wanted to talk about. Or maybe he wanted the conversation to start out slow. Whatever the reason, he decided to go along with it. He didn't want to talk about what had happened either; it was better this way."It's because nobody is on this floor but me. The floors below us have been renovated so they are soundproof but since I have the whole floor to myself it's important to have the rooms easy to hear through. That way, if one of our clients goes too far and I press the emergency alarm, they will be able to hear what room I am in. Each room around here is different. Depending on different clients I decide what rooms to pick out that would suit the different environments they would be looking for. Downstairs each floor has a different theme and all of the others constantly use them, but the top floor is just for me."

"Emergency alarm?"

"Yeah the chain around my neck has a beeper on it… You press it and boom, the whole army shows up to kill the client. That's why you can only press if you are about to die."

Kaname sounded horrified as he spoke. "So what was this room?"

Zero chuckled softly, "That was my old bedroom - relax, I never brought anyone in there. My bedrooms are sacred, just for me."

Kaname sounded relived, "I'm sorry about leaving you after… and treating you that way. That wasn't right. You probably deal a lot with that sort of stuff all the time and I should have-"

He was cut off by Zero, "Kaname it's all right don't worry-

"No! It's not all right! I should have treated you better. I'm different than those people, better than they are. I should have acted appropriately…" He paused for a moment as if thinking, "Washed you at the very least."

Zero's heart skipped a beat at the kindness of those words and he covered it with his palm confused by the sensation. He had dreaded talking about this subject but now that it had come he was encountering a strange amount of sensations he didn't quite understand.

"Can I come see you Zero?" The voice was soft and insecure.

"N-no!" Zero could sense the pained looked he had inflicted by his response but as he looked at the state he was in he knew he couldn't let Kaname see him. '_What's the worst that could happen? Well he could get mad at what has happened to me. Throw another tantrum and walk out never to come back or he could see me realize all that my job truly entails, call me a whore and decide it's not worth it.'_

Zero sighed no Kaname could not see him like this and he could not tell the pureblood the reason why.

"Why?"

Zero knew the question would come before the pureblood spoke it but chose to say silent.

"Is what I did, really that unforgivable?" the purebloods voice was so sad and solemn. Zero wanted to weep, he had never experience any sort of feeling like this before, and he wanted to pound right through the wall and clutch the brunette in his arms while apologizing. But that wasn't like Zero. He had no snarky remarks so instead stuck with the silent treatment.

"Or is it because you last client beat you up so much you're afraid I'm going to freak."

Zero flinch at the pureblood's ability to read his mind.

"I'm coming over now Zero and you're going to open that door." The command was clear but the ex-human didn't speak…

* * *

So what did you all think about my comeback for this chapter? :) Oh and if any of you guys read my jailbait story I'm going to need a beta Moonstar is going to be busy really soon and I don't wanna keep bothering her. If anyone is interested let me know

So like all stories I write this is my interesting things or answers section that may tell hints about the next chapters:

**misuo**- Hahaha i hope this explains a little more of why Kain is so interested in Zero. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and sorry I took so long to put this chapter up.

**LuanRina**- I'm actually pretty excited to make Aidou all obsessive over Zero like creepy obsessive for some reason I think it's just fun making him a little crazy. (I just realized I might have been spelling your user name wrong whenever I put this comment thing up in any of my stories you have commented and I'm so sorry if i did.)

**irmina**- I wonder what Zero's parents would think too hahah I have thought up quite that far yet :P


End file.
